La vie est un prix à payer
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Une ancienne connaissance de Duo est mystérieusement intégrée à l'équipe. Entre joyeuses retrouvailles et missions, le chemin sera semé d'embûches, de sentiments et de douleur.
1. Amis d'enfance

**La vie est un prix à payer**

**Amis d'enfance**

_

* * *

_

_-Andy !_ Andy, c'est vraiment toi ?

La personne interpellée se retourna, surprise. Duo courait vers elle.

-Andy ! Mince alors ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Duo ? Mon dieu !

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se revoir. Puis ils se lâchèrent et se regardèrent en souriant. Duo se trouvait en face d'une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, qui lui ressemblait vaguement. Ses cheveux avaient la même longueur que ceux du garçon, à la différence qu'ils tombaient librement sur ses épaules en interminables vagues brunes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très profond, tirant sur le rouge.

-Mais où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis !

Duo cessa de sourire.

-Tout a brûlé là-bas, j'ai été obligé de partir…

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu de réponse…

-Et si tu me disais ce que toi tu es devenue, s'exclama Duo en se remettant à sourire.

Ce changement brusque d'humeur déstabilisa la jeune fille, mais elle le connaissait et se remit vite.

-Je propose qu'on ne reste pas en plein milieu du chemin pour commencer, dit-elle.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours !

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient attablés à la cafétéria de la base et sirotaient en cœur. Duo observait avec attention cette fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quatre ans. A l'époque il avait un faible pour elle.

-Alors, raconte, dit-il, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son départ.

-Je suis restée au couvent jusqu'à il y a environ un an, expliqua la jeune fille. J'ai été recrutée pour aider la résistance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Toujours est-il que… J'aurais jamais dû faire ces entraînements normalement. Mais tu as eu une mauvaise influence sur moi !

-Eh oui, je suis infréquentable, tu devrais le savoir !

-Le résultat, c'est que j'ai été désignée pour piloter un Gundam.

-Tu as quoi ! s'exclama Duo.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es pilote !

-Eh ! Duo ! On t'a cherché partout, tu devais être avec ton DeathScythe !

-Tiens, voilà Trowa, constata Duo en se retournant. Et toute la bande…

-Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de la nouvelle pilote, à ce que je vois, constata Heero. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on te fasse des faveurs parce que tu es une fille, ajouta-t-il pour Andy.

Et il partit, laissant la jeune fille complètement perdue.

-Ne fais pas attention, dit Quatre. C'est Heero Yuy. Il est toujours comme ça. Jamais un mot gentil pour personne. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Heureux de te connaître.

-Nom à rallonge, et manières polies…

-Un fils de riche, compléta le jeune blond.

-Si tu veux, mais c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire ! Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

-Lui c'est Trowa Barton, ajouta Duo. Et l'autre muet c'est Wuffy…

-Wufei.

Le chinois était plus renfrogné que d'habitude, si cela pouvait être possible. Pour lui, Andy ressemblait trop à Duo pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise. C'était comme s'il y avait deux Maxwell qui allaient se battre à leurs côtés, comment supporter ça ? C'était déjà le calvaire avec un seul…

-C'est comme tu veux. Il n'apprécie pas trop les filles, chuchota-t-il à Andy. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de le laisser tranquille.

-J'essaierai d'y penser, répondit-elle sur le même ton, puis elle se tourna vers les autres. Je m'appelle Andréa McDeap, enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin !

-J'ai connu Andy il y a à peu près quatre ans. C'est une très bonne amie. Et je suis sûr que tu es une très bonne pilote.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats-joie, coupa Trowa, mais tu devais t'occuper de ton Gundam.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, allez-y, je vous rejoindrais.

* * *

-Je te présente mon DarknessChild.

-Y'a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment une influence sur toi, commenta Duo.

Ils avaient un Gundam noir devant eux. Quelques parties étaient aussi rouges que du sang. Le mélange des deux couleurs lui donnaient un aspect effrayant. Il faisait penser à un guerrier puissant et cruel. Andréa l'avait plutôt facilement dépassé en matière d'impression morbide. Duo était impressionné.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, parlant de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Andréa avait été sa meilleure amie à l'époque. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait dû repartir. Ils avaient continué à communiquer par lettres. Il lui avait toujours tout dit. Elle savait tout de lui. Et il savait tout d'elle.

Ils tentèrent ainsi de rattraper le temps perdu. Duo sentit que ses sentiments de l'époque n'étaient pas ce qu'on appelle un amour d'enfance. Ils étaient bien réels, et ils reprenaient petit à petit leur place.

Plus la journée avançait, et plus le jeune homme se demandait si c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer. D'un côté, il en était content, puisqu'il revoyait son amie d'enfance. Mais d'un autre côté il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en sécurité loin de ses combats.

Le soir arrivant, il en était au même point que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais cette fois ses sentiments étaient plus forts. Il se jura intérieurement qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Elle était la seule personne qui lui restait de son passé.

De son côté, Andréa n'était jamais restée insensible au charme de son ami. Même s'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis de longues années, elle avait gardé l'espoir qu'il était encore en vie et qu'elle le retrouverait. C'était fait. Elle était heureuse. Et amoureuse. Elle ferait son possible pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés.

* * *

Andréa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il lui semblait presque avoir rêvé. Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre, meublée avec la plus stricte simplicité, et se rendit jusqu'aux hangars. Elle admira un instant le DeathScythe.

Je contemple enfin l'un des Gundams et c'est celui de mon Duo, se dit-elle. DeathScythe ; oui, j'imagine qu'il a une influence sur moi… Plus qu'il ne le pense en réalité. Il a toujours été fasciné par la mort, et il me l'a transmis. Comme d'autres choses.

Elle rassembla ses longs cheveux et les regarda. Elle avait décidé de faire comme lui. De les laisser pousser. Sans savoir s'il continuait toujours. Elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître avec sa natte, mais ça avait été pareil pour lui. Ces cheveux étaient pour elle un point commun qu'ils avaient partagés même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

Elle reporta son attention sur le Gundam. Elle avait déjà vu le DeathScythe, à la télé, et il lui avait tout de suite plu. Y avait-elle senti la personnalité de Duo ? Peut-être. Mais elle avait voulu que le DarknessChild lui ressemble. Elle avait choisi ce nom en référence à Duo. C'était lui, l'enfant des ténèbres, à sa manière. Il devait représenter son ami. Aussi sombre qu'il lui était apparu la première fois, quand…

-Andy ? appela une voix douce.

Andréa se retourna.

-Ah, c'est toi ! Ne me refais jamais ce coup-là, je vais devenir cardiaque !

-Je ne te savais pas si sensible ! s'exclama Duo joyeusement.

-Ça c'est à cause de toi, je te signale !

-Ah bon ? fit Duo avec un faux air innocent. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-il en regardant à son tour son Gundam.

-J'allais voir le DarknessChild, et… je n'ai pas pu résister, avoua-t-elle. Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de le voir en vrai, alors…

Duo remarqua avec amusement qu'elle semblait gênée.

-Pourquoi spécialement le mien ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Euh… Il m'a tapé dans l'œil, disons. Quand je l'ai vu à la télé, je veux dire… Et puis c'est le tien, avoua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas réfléchir.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il rougit fortement. Andréa se mit à rire.

-Je crois que nous sommes à égalité ! fit-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque les autres pilotes entrèrent dans la cafétéria, ils eurent la surprise de voir deux Duo assis à côté l'un de l'autre, l'un habillé en rouge dans les bras de l'autre en noir. Le premier Duo était en réalité Andréa, qui lui ressemblait curieusement avec ses cheveux nattés. Les deux amis semblaient bien s'amuser.

-Bonjour les petits fous, s'exclama Quatre en s'asseyant. Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur.

-Vous êtes déjà ensemble alors que vous n'avez même pas encore fait de mission tous les deux, remarqua Trowa. Je me demande ce que ça pourrait donner. A part des ennuis.

Quatre, Heero et Wufei écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Bravo, Trowa, fit Duo. Il est plus perspicace que vous. Nous sommes ensemble depuis cette nuit (attention il ne s'est rien passé, OK ?).

-Mais c'est super ! s'écria Quatre, ravi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose, répliqua Heero.

-Allez, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous dire encore ? se résigna à demander Duo.

-Il ne faut jamais mélanger le travail et les sentiments. Surtout en ce qui nous concerne. Cela pourrait nous pénaliser, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte…

-Après ce charmant discours tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, je pense que nous allons vous laisser. Tu viens, Andy ?

Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Le soir même, la première mission d'Andréa se présenta. Elle grimpa vivement dans son Gundam et suivit Duo. Ils devaient détruire une base où avaient été entreposées des armures mobiles ennemies dans la nuit. Une mission de routine. Pour me mettre dans le bain, pensa la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de l'objectif.

-Ce n'est pas une mission de routine, annonça Heero. Nous ne nous contenterons pas de mitrailler la base. Nous devons la détruire de l'intérieur. En clair, la faire sauter.

Je m'étais trompée, se dit Andréa. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Allons bon. On va devoir entrer là-dedans et mettre des bombes un peu partout. Le seule problème sera de sortir de là sans se faire avoir. Hyper simple, quoi… !

Ils se posèrent non loin et s'approchèrent silencieusement tels des ombres. Duo restait près d'Andréa et lui tenait la main. A l'entrée de la base, Heero assomma les deux gardes qui encadraient l'entrée. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant sa charge de dynamite à poser à un endroit stratégique. Duo rencontra plusieurs groupes d'hommes armés qu'il mit sans difficulté hors circuit. Il en fut de même pour les autres garçons. Bientôt toute la base était assommée.

Andréa ne croisa personne. Elle se faufila en silence jusqu'à la salle prévue. Elle y pénétra et vit tout de suite qu'elle contenait des dizaines d'ordinateurs. Elle n'aurait pas intérêt à être là lorsque les charges exploseront. Un vague sentiment de peur l'envahit mais elle la fit taire. Ou du moins elle la repoussa. Elle posa son paquet juste derrière le poste central et se retourna pour sortir. Elle eut un sursaut. Un soldat armé lui barrait la porte. Et le détonateur qui était enclenché !

Elle se calma. Cela ne servait à rien de paniquer, et puis elle savait se défendre ! Elle lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le visage, comme aux arts martiaux, et l'enjamba pour sortir. Elle parcourut en sens inverse les grands couloirs à peine éclairés, et arriva en vue de la sortie, à l'autre bout du long corridor. Les autres l'attendaient. Elle accéléra sa course. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Des soldats.

-Andy ! hurla Duo.

Elle sentit quelque chose siffler près de son oreille. On lui tirait dessus ! Les pilotes se mirent à mitrailler les soldats. Ils avaient été repérés, le temps n'était plus au camouflage. Ils devaient repartir. Andréa éprouva soudain une intense douleur dans son dos. Elle s'effondra dans sa course, un cri de Duo aux oreilles.

-Andyyy !

Les tirs redoublèrent, et bientôt le couloir fut baigné du sang des soldats. Duo courut vers Andréa. Elle sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience. Il la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Andy, on va te sortir de là, dit-il. Reste avec nous, Andy, tiens le coup. Je t'aime, Andy, je t'aime…

-Duo, fit Andréa en posant sa main sur la joue de son ami. Mon cher enfant des ténèbres. My DarknessChild…

Elle rendit l'âme.

-Duo, viens, lui cria Heero. On ne peut plus rien pour elle, viens !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna de force derrière lui. Faisant s'écrouler le monde de Duo. Laissant le corps sans vie d'Andy gisant sur le sol rouge sang. The BloodChild. L'enfant de sang. Ses paupières ouvertes montrant la couleur sang prise par ses iris. Le bleu a disparu de ses yeux pour prendre place sur ses lèvres. Du rouge sur sa main, sur son corps. Rouge, sa couleur préférée…

_-Aaaandyyyy !_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_à suivre... ->_ **La vie est un prix à payer**

**Je t'ai perdue**

**

* * *

**  
Coucou c'est moi ! Voici donc ma première fic, et je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt fière (sans prendre la grosse tête…). C'est assez court et très rapide, très… zarb aussi, mais ça c'est ma spécialité !

Perso, j'adore trop mon perso (sans mauvais jeux de mots, quoique je suis pas la dernière à en sortir, et ça vole bas… ). J'sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'aime bien.

**Andréa :** Alors pourquoi m'avoir massacrée de cette façon ? Où est la logique ?

**Duo :** Dreamy, logique ? Tu rêves, Andy !

**DA7 :** Non mais c'est bon ! Je vous en prie, vous gênez pas ! Je suis plus logique que certains, ok ?

**Andréa :** Tu insinues quoi, là ?

**DA7 (larmes version manga) :** Ouiiinnn ! Ma création se met contre moooiiiii ! Et Mimi-Shini aussiiiiii ! (made in moi ce surnom à la con… !)

**Duo :** Oh làlà, quelle pleurnicharde !

**DA7 (avec des gros éclairs dans les yeux et voix caverneuse… méchante, quoi !) :** Tu m'as bien vue ? C'est pas toi qui pleurais pour Andy ? Tu réponds pas, hein ? Joli point faible, faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un… HEEEEEROOOOO !

**Duo (suppliant (voilà qui est bien !)) :** Non, pitié pitié ! Ne lui dis pas !

A part ça, bein… Je voulais juste vous dire que c'est un chapitre unique bien que pas vraiment… : y'en a quelques autres ! Déjà écrits ! Si ça vous tente…

A vos crayons ! Euh non… claviers… Je veux votre avis, positif ou négatif, je prends tout tout tout !

(PS : pas piquer mon perso à moi ! D'accord ? Pas touche !)

DreamAngel7


	2. Je t'ai perdue

**La vie est un prix à payer**

**Je t'ai perdue**

**

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Angel of sorrow :** Merci, tant d'enthousiasme me réjouit. Combien de chapitres ? En fait 6, c'est d'ailleurs indiqué dans mon profil (quoique la seule vue de ce profil peut faire peur lol)

**Angie :** Cousine ! Comment je pourrais ne pas te reconnaître ? Héhé Il me semblait que tu avais déjà lu cette fic il y a bien longtemps, juste après que je l'aie terminée, non ? Je ne pensais pas que tu la relirais. Elle te plaît toujours autant, à ce que je vois, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu reliras le reste aussi ? lol

**Naia :** Oui… oui… c'est affreux d'oser torturer comme ça le petit Duo-chan adoré. Mais que veux-tu, qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? lol J'ai fait fort dès le début, certes, mais tu verras, je n'ai pas fini d'être sadique. Bonne lecture quand même, j'espère te revoir !

* * *

_-Aaaandyyyy !_

Duo se redressa brusquement, en sueur. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. Presque toutes les nuits. Sept mois déjà qu'Andréa…

Les autres garçons ne s'en inquiétaient même plus. Après tant de temps, ils s'y étaient habitués. Ils ne l'entendaient même plus hurler dans la nuit. Sa dépression semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Elle empirait au contraire chaque jour un peu plus. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé de s'inquiéter.

Ils étaient las.

Duo avait perdu sa joie de vivre et tous en souffraient. Il atteindrait bientôt le point de non-retour, le point final de toute dépression menée à terme. Ils le savaient tous. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Il ne les écoutait même plus, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, ou marchait le long du ruisseau qui traversait la propriété, mangeant à peine, faisant à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait été le seul affecté par la mort d'Andréa. Il était le seul à la connaître alors. Le seul à l'aimer… L'unique fille qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Il se leva, et alla dans les hangars. Il ignora le DeathScythe qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis l'accident, et se dirigea directement vers le DarknessChild.

_-My DarknessChild…_

Le Gundam était étendu devant lui, avec toute la majesté qu'il avait toujours dégagé. La cruauté aussi. Et l'odeur de la Mort, la peur, l'angoisse qu'il inspirait…

_-Je te présente mon DarknessChild…_

Duo grimpa agilement jusqu'au cockpit et s'y installa. Les premiers rayons du soleil l'éclairèrent. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

_-Je n'ai jamais vu de coucher de soleil sur la Terre…_

C'était la première fois qu'il montait dedans. Il avait une étrange impression tandis qu'il respirait ainsi. Il y sentait encore la présence de son amie. Peut-être un dernier faible relent de parfum, quelque trace du passage de son âme… Elle était encore présente ici.

-_Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis…_

Il se souvint. Ses derniers mots avaient été…

_-Mon enfant des ténèbres…_

Elle s'adressait à lui, en dernier. Ses ultimes paroles avaient été pour lui. Il comprit soudain. C'était lui. L'enfant des ténèbres, le DarknessChild, c'était lui ! Elle avait appelé son Gundam ainsi pour lui ! Elle l'avait toujours aimé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Peut-être même s'était-elle engagée dans l'espoir de le retrouver… Et elle en était morte…

_-Ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de le voir en vrai…_

Tout était de sa faute. Il n'arriverait jamais à protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Jamais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il échouait, et il échouerait encore, quoi qu'il tente.

_-Les pilotes de Gundam sont de véritables héros…_

**Non, Andy, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je t'ai perdue…**

_-Je suis si contente de t'avoir retrouvé ! Je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenu, si tu étais encore en vie…_

**Tu m'as retrouvé, je t'ai perdue… Me pardonneras-tu de n'avoir pas su te sauver ? Me pardonneras-tu, lorsque je serai de nouveau avec toi ?**

_-J'ai eu peur que tu m'aies oubliée à un moment. Et j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois mort…_

**Mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui est morte… Les choses sont différentes… M'entends-tu de là-haut ? Ne me feras-tu aucun signe ?**

_-Donne-moi ta main et écoute… Je jure solennellement devant tous les anges réunis, et principalement devant l'Ange d'ébène et de sang que tu apprécies tant, que plus jamais nous ne serons séparés…_

**Je te rejoindrai… Ce soir, nous serons de nouveau réunis…**

_-Je t'aime aussi, Duo…_

**Je t'aimerai au-delà de la mort…**

Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla l'intérieur du DarknessChild. Il s'énerva brusquement en pensant à tout ce qui avait été gâché. Il se mit à donner des coups dans tous les sens. C'était la première fois depuis sept mois qu'il sortait de sa léthargie. Son premier sentiment était la rage. Il voulait détruire tout ce qui avait appartenu à Andréa pour que personne d'autre ne le touche.

-Duo!

Quatre se précipita vers le DarknessChild. Il tenta de calmer la furie de Duo. Les autres pilotes les regardaient d'en bas, surpris. Duo s'éveillait enfin, il réagissait. Allait-il s'en remettre ? Allait-il accepter cette mort et recommencer à vivre ?

Le jeune garçon avait sévèrement abîmé les commandes du DarknessChild. Des mécanos s'activèrent toutes la journée pour le réparer. Duo avait voulu les en empêcher, mais les autres pilotes étaient intervenus. Ce Gundam pourrait resservir un jour.

**Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un touche à ses affaires…**

Les quatre pilotes restèrent avec Duo, espérant voir un début de changement. En effet Duo avait changé, mais il était plus renfermé et plus sombre que jamais. Il s'énervait contre quiconque essayait d'engager la discussion avec lui.

Mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Il finirait par reprendre goût à la vie…

Le soir venu, il sortit dans le parc. Personne n'y prit garde. Chacun était dans sa chambre et songeait au chaos dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Depuis que Duo ne pilotait plus, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à réussir leurs missions. Le désordre s'installait et OZ menaçait de faire de même. Définitivement.

Ils n'arrivaient plus à faire face. Ils étaient devenus faibles. Presque inutiles. Duo avait été un élément de l'équilibre du groupe, comme eux tous, mais lui avait sombré, et les pilotes restant n'en étaient plus très loin. Ce serait bientôt la fin.

La fin des Gundams…

* * *

Duo suivit la rivière jusqu'à la forêt dans laquelle elle pénétrait. Il s'arrêta à la lisière, ôta ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds nus dans l'eau glacée. Il ignora un frisson et s'avança entre les arbres, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité grandissante des bois. 

Le silence l'entourait de toutes parts. Quelques petits bruits lui parvenaient de temps à autres, et il devinait des cerfs ou des écureuils. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il se dirigeait maintenant à tâtons, dans le noir complet.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait le noir. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Le noir… les ténèbres…

_-Mon enfant des ténèbres…_

Il avait toujours été fasciné par les couleurs sombres.

**Le noir, l'obscurité…**

_-N'allume pas la lumière…_

**Le bleu de la nuit…**

_-La lune est si belle vue de la Terre…_

**Le brun des cheveux d'Andy…**

_-Tu vois, j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux, comme toi…_

**Le bleu-rouge de ses yeux…**

_-Les sœurs disaient qu'il leur faisait peur, comme le reflet du diable…_

**Le noir de son DarknessChild…**

_-Tu as eu une sacré influence sur moi…_

**Fascination de la Mort…**

Il stoppa dans une clairière où tombait un pâle rayon de lune. Il leva la tête et fixa un long moment l'astre brillant faiblement dans le ciel étoilé.

_-La lune est si belle vue de la Terre…_

Elle qui n'était jamais venue sur Terre. Elle qui y était venue pour y trouver la mort. Cette mort qui le fascinait tant. Qui la fascinait tant…

**Mort, je suis là, viens pour moi. Viens me chercher, et m'emmener vers mon seul amour. Andy, je viens te rejoindre…**

Il baissa le regard sur sa main, serrée sur un revolver. Il allait mettre fin à ses jours…

* * *

Quatre n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Une profonde tristesse l'envahissait. S'ajoutait à la douleur physique qu'il gardait cachée. Dont il ne voulait pas parler aux autres. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. 

Il l'avait ressentie pour la première fois deux jours après la mort d'Andréa. Elle était diffuse mais bien présente. Une personne qu'il connaissait souffrait. Mortellement.

Parfois la douleur disparaissait, mais pour réapparaître peu de temps après encore plus forte.

Il se leva brusquement. Non, il se passait quelque chose. Il alla frapper à la porte de Trowa à qui il expliqua la situation. L'inquiétude grandit tandis qu'il parlait. Ils vérifièrent que tous les pilotes étaient là et s'aperçurent assez rapidement qu'il manquait Duo. Ils décidèrent de réveiller leurs amis et de passer le château et le parc au peigne fin.

Quatre avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

-Il n'est pas à l'intérieur, dit Heero après un moment de recherches. 

-Je crois savoir où il est, déclara Wufei. Il aime les endroits sombres…

Ils se précipitèrent au dehors puis se séparèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Après une demi-heure, Heero, Trowa et Wufei entendirent un cri de Quatre…

_Un coup de feu dans la nuit…_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_à suivre... ->_ **La vie est un prix à payer**

**Est-ce la vie ou la mort ?**

**

* * *

**

Salut me revoilà ! Ce chapitre n'était pas joyeux, je vous avais prévenus ! Très sombre, très… déprimant, mais faut croire que je suis douée pour écrire ce genre de choses. Ça ne veut pas dire que je le suis ! Je suis équilibrée, merci pour moi. (même si j'ai eu du mal… mais ça va !)

Sinon… J'ai adoré m'amuser avec les pensées **Duo**/ _Andréa_, c'était assez enrichissant, je veux dire, jouer avec les souvenirs et ce qu'il pensait pour en faire une discussion posthume. Moi qui aime m'amuser avec les différentes formes de narrateurs (et vive le français !).

**Andréa :** Tu es obligée de le faire déprimer à ce point ? Mon pauvre Shinigami…

**DA7 (les yeux au ciel) :** Ah làlà ! Sortez les mouchoirs, les amis! Elle va nous faire de la tragédie, là !

**Duo :** Dis-moi une chose, Dreamy…

**DA7 :** Oui ?

**Duo :** Je suis mort ou… Parce que si je vois Andy, ça veut dire…

**DA7 :** Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Je l'ai juste recrutée pour qu'elle reste faire les commentaires avec moi. Je me sens moins seule… Parce que si je devais compter sur vous cinq…

**Une voix de loin (_trèèèèès_ loin) :** On t'a entendue !

**DA7 (hurlant) :** _Et alors !_ Bon, je reprends. Vous saurez la vérité au prochain chapitre (même si celui-ci peut être une fin en soi, ça dépend de vous…)

Au passage, chaque chapitre de cette fic peut être une fin, et ne pas avoir de suite, même si elle existe, vous pigez ? Si vous pigez pas, c'est pas grave…

DreamAngel7


	3. Est ce la vie ou la mort

**La vie est un prix à payer**

**Est-ce la vie ou la mort ?**

**

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Naia :** Vi Naia, vi, je suis messante... On est tous au courant ! lol Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à me dire ? De plus constructif ? lol J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses de mon histoire, à part que je suis méchante et sadique lol Sincèrement, si tu ne pensais que ça, tu aurais arrêté de me lire, non ?

_

* * *

_

_Attention ! Cette fic est la suite de _La vie est un prix à payer_. Elle bascule allégrement dans la science fiction, c'est un délire complet à certains moments, sachant que certains détails sont totalement irréalistes. Non pas que Gundam soit vraiment l'histoire la plus réaliste qui soit ! Mais je fais ce que je veux, après tout…_

_Cela dit, ce n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade, pour la bonne et simple raison que je parle ici de mort (comme l'auront sûrement remarqué ceux qui ont lu le 1er et le 2ème chapitres !). Et puis ceux à qui ça plaît pas, bah... pourquoi vous êtes là ? lol  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

La tentative de suicide de Duo avait pu être évitée, grâce à l'arrivée de Quatre. Bon, il avait failli se faire tuer mais il avait sauvé son ami !

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, dans la clairière, il avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il était armé et qu'il allait se tirer dessus. Il avait hurlé pour l'en empêcher. Duo, surpris, s'était retourné vivement et le coup était parti tout seul.

Le matin se levait, à présent, et Sally lui soignait son éraflure au bras. Quatre s'estimait heureux de s'en être sorti aussi peu abîmé. Et au moins, Duo saurait maintenant qu'il n'est pas seul.

Celui-ci était assis par terre contre un mur, l'air piteux. Il n'avait même pas été capable de réussir sa mort. Il n'arrivait décidément à rien. Quatre se baissa vers lui.

-Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses ce que tu as tenté de faire, lui dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fit Duo avec hargne.

-Duo ! cria une voix lointaine mais où on percevait de la fébrilité. Duo, où es-tu ?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à un Trowa complètement bouleversé.

-Duo, il faut que tu viennes voir, murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Duo se leva d'un bond, sans comprendre. Il accompagna le pilote à travers les couloirs. Les trois autres suivaient derrière. Personne ne comprenait ce qui pouvait mettre le jeune homme dans un tel état, lui qui restait la plupart du temps indifférent.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Tu vas avoir un choc… se contenta-t-il de dire.

Duo posa une main tremblante sur la poignée, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il regarda ses amis. Ils lui firent signe d'ouvrir. Il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte, révélant une pièce sombre. On voyait juste le bord d'un volet d'où perçait un rayon du soleil matinal.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent petit à petit à l'obscurité. La fenêtre était ouverte, et laissait passer un peu de l'air frais du printemps. Il distingua alors une vague silhouette recroquevillée tout au fond de la chambre. Une silhouette aux cheveux longs.

-Les Maguanacs l'ont trouvée alors qu'ils allaient détruire une base d'OZ, expliqua Trowa en chuchotant. Elle était enfermée dans une cellule sombre et leur semblait incapable de réagir. Elle ne supporte pas la lumière ni les bruits trop forts. Elle est sous le choc, ajouta-t-il tandis que Duo entrait.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'ombre immobile et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il avança doucement une main vers elle. L'ombre releva la tête et il perçut son regard torturé. Il eut un sursaut d'horreur. Ses yeux… teintés de sang…

-Andy… murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose brilla au coin de son œil. Elle pleurait…

-Andy, tout va bien maintenant.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Il devinait à la vue des bleus sur son visage qu'elle devait en être couverte sur tout le corps. Elle se blottit contre lui

**Telle une petite biche effrayée. Un animal traqué. Qu'a-t-elle subi ? Que lui ont-ils fait là-bas ? Je ne sais pas trop de quoi ils sont capables…**

Ils pleuraient tous deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… rouge et noir mélangés… le sang et la mort réunis symboliquement en eux…

* * *

-J'aurai juré qu'elle était morte, répéta Heero. 

Les quatre pilotes avaient laissé les deux amis seuls, et étaient à présent rassemblés devant un bon café. Ils étaient tous incrédules, à différents degrés.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas fait plus attention ? murmura Quatre.

-Attention à quoi ? demanda Trowa.

-Cette douleur, continua pensivement le jeune blond. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était en vie…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'exclama Wufei. Nous l'avons vue se faire tuer sous nos yeux ! Elle ne peut pas être ici !

-Et pourtant c'est bien elle, fit Trowa. Duo sera prêt à nous le jurer. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, elle est encore en ce moment avec lui. Nous nous sommes trompés.

-Et je le savais, ajouta Quatre. Au fond de moi je le savais. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a vécu pendant ces sept mois, mais elle a énormément souffert. Durant tout ce temps j'ai senti sa douleur…

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? s'exclama Trowa.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurai dû…

-Il ne sert à rien de regretter, coupa Heero. Il me semble nécessaire de déterminer ce qui lui est arrivé. Je reste persuadé qu'elle est morte ce jour-là et j'ai l'intention de découvrir comment ils ont fait pour la ramener.

-Heero, tu ne crois pas que…

-Si, Wufei. J'en suis convaincu. Je mènerai mon enquête. A vous de voir si vous êtes avec moi.

Ils hésitèrent un instant. Puis d'une seule voix, ils acceptèrent.

-Bien sûr, continua Heero, il ne faudra pas que Duo soit au courant. Je crois qu'il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Les autres approuvèrent.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Duo était allongé sur le lit près d'Andréa, enfin endormie, et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour l'inquiéter. Elle avait parlé quand il lui avait demandé de lui montrer ces blessures. 

Son corps meurtri était affreux à regarder. Couvert de bleus et de cicatrices encore jeunes. Les marques d'une souffrance sans nom qu'il n'avait pas su lui éviter. Il repensa à sa tentative de la nuit précédente. Il avait failli l'abandonner, encore.

Ses paroles avaient accentué l'horreur de ces plaies. Elles dépassaient l'imagination.

_-Ils m'ont ramenée…_

Cette simple phrase semblait la terrifier. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots et n'avait rien pu dire d'autre. Mais il finirait par savoir ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle Andréa tenta de reprendre une vie normale, avec l'aide de Duo. C'était un combat intérieur difficile. Elle menaçait à tout moment de tomber en dépression nerveuse. Elle avait peur d'un rien et redoutait de se faire le moindre mal. 

Il devait lui accorder une attention de tout les instants. Elle était aussi instable qu'un jeune enfant abandonné. Les souvenirs de sa captivité lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, la torturant moralement.

* * *

Pendant cette semaine, Heero intercepta des communications ennemies ayant trait à l'évasion de la jeune fille. Il appris des choses qu'il aurait crues impossibles s'il n'avait pas eu le résultat sous les yeux. Il en fit part aux trois autres. 

-Ils ne prennent vraiment aucune précaution, commença-t-il. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'ils se sont dit…

-Alors, qu'as-tu appris ? le pressa Wufei.

-Il semblerait qu'ils aient à leur disposition une machine permettant de ressusciter les morts. Morts récentes, je précise.

-Tu te moques de nous ! s'exclama Wufei.

-Malheureusement non. Andréa était vraiment morte. Ils n'ont fait que la ramener.

-Je comprends pourquoi elle est si ébranlée, fit Quatre pensivement. Revenir d'entre les morts ne doit pas être une chose agréable. Et avec les tortures…

-Parlant de tortures, ajouta Trowa, s'ils avaient le pouvoir de la ramener dès qu'elle mourrait, ils ont dû la battre jusqu'à la mort combien de fois ? Combien de fois l'ont-ils ressuscitée ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous y croyez !

Personne n'écouta Wufei. Oui, ils y croyaient. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder par la fenêtre, cette petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui était incapable de redevenir ce qu'elle était avant l'accident.

-Comment ont-ils pu lui faire cela ? s'interrogea Quatre. Ont-ils vraiment si peu de cœur ?

-Au point de la tuer encore et encore, juste pour la torturer à loisir ? ajouta Trowa.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si cruels, dit Heero. Il faut à tout prix débarrasser le monde de cette vermine ignoble.

* * *

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Duo apprit la vérité. Andréa ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle et elle avait fini par le lui avouer. Il fit ce qu'il put pour lui cacher ses sentiments, afin de ne pas lui faire regretter de lui avoir dit, mais sa culpabilité et sa haine avaient été augmentées d'un coup. 

Culpabilité… Il pensait l'avoir abandonnée à la mort, mais c'était bien pire. Ce qu'elle avait vécu…

**Je te protégerai. Par tous les moyens. Tu ne vivras plus jamais cet enfer. Même si pour cela je dois me sacrifier. Donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne…**

-Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Andréa.

Deux points rouges apparurent dans le noir. Mais Duo ne les vit pas. Il s'endormit rapidement. Les yeux rouges brillèrent de tristesse et de rage. Andy était bel et bien de retour.

* * *

Le lendemain, les pilotes changèrent d'avis et allèrent parler à Duo avant qu'Andréa ne les rejoigne à la cafétéria. 

-Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, commença Heero.

-Si c'est à propos d'Andy, je suis déjà au courant, annonça Duo d'une voix neutre. Et sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ça.

-Et sache que nous n'en avions pas l'intention non plus, dit Trowa.

Duo leva un regard surpris vers lui.

-Ce qu'ils lui ont fait est trop… il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire, dit Quatre.

-Ils ont dépassé les limites, ajouta Heero. Il est temps d'agir. D'agir vite, de frapper fort, au bon endroit, et de leur faire payer.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Andréa. Ses yeux de sang luisaient toujours de rage. Les pilotes furent saisis de la différence avec la jeune fille de la veille. Elle s'assit vivement à côté de Duo et demanda abruptement :

-Vous avez prévu quoi ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Je vous ai entendus. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

* * *

Le soir même ils étaient en route pour la base scientifique dont Heero avait obtenu la position grâce aux communications qu'il avait interceptées. Ils savaient que la machine y était entreposée et ils ne doutaient pas que les plans et les chercheurs ayant travaillé dessus y seraient également. 

Ils posèrent leurs Gundam non loin de la base et en descendirent.

-Bon, on fait comme pour l'autre satanée base, j'imagine, lança Wufei.

-Oui, répondit Heero.

-Nous ne ferons pas deux fois la même erreur, ajouta Duo. Andy, tu restes avec moi.

-Mais…

-Tu restes avec moi.

Ils s'élancèrent sans bruit. La première partie se déroula sans anicroche. Les charges furent placées en peu de temps. Duo et Andréa se retrouvèrent dans une pièce blanche, avec une sorte de boîte en métal au centre. Andréa s'arrêta.

-La machine… murmura-t-elle.

-Viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Mais au moment où il se tournait vers la porte, il vit que quelqu'un bloquait le passage.

-Non, pas encore, murmura Andréa d'une petite voix.

Elle n'hésita pas. Elle refit exactement les mêmes gestes que la première fois. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un deuxième soldat attendait derrière. Il entra brusquement et se mit à fusiller la salle. Andréa réussit à l'assommer. Elle se tourna vers Duo. Elle se crut dans un cauchemar.

Duo baignait dans son sang.

Il était mort, il avait tenu sa promesse… 

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_à suivre... ->_ **La vie est un prix à payer**

**La même chose**

* * *

Z'avez aimé ? Euh… J'ai un doute, mais bon. J'ai ressuscité Andy (fallait le faire, ça ! Où j'ai été cherché ça ? On se le demande !), massacré Duo ensuite…

**Duo (pleurnichements) :** Pourquoi t'as fait çaaaa !

**DA7 :** Andy, essaye de me le réconforter, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un bébé sur les pattes.

**Duo :** C'est gentil pour moi !

**DA7 :** T'es gentil avec moi, peut-être ? Euh… Mimi-Shini, m'en veux pas, dis, j't'aime toujours…

**Duo (pensif) :** Je vais y réfléchir…

**DA7 (lui sautant au cou) :** T'es trop gentil !

**Andréa (à l'oreille de Duo) :** Je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire… **(à moi)** C'est clair que ton idée était spéciale… Mais j'aime bien l'idée que je suis revenue ! Même si tu m'enlèves Duo juste après…

**DA7 :** Ah, jamais contents !

Certains trouvent que le fait de ramener Andréa à la vie montre bien le côté monstrueux de Oz, ça montre qu'ils sont prêts à tout. C'est vrai, ils vont jusqu'à… enfin vous avez bien compris ce qu'ils lui ont fait. C'est monstrueux, mais ça leur correspond, du moins je trouve. J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis là-dessus. A part ça, salut !

_DreamAngel7_


	4. La même chose

**La vie est un prix à payer**

**La même chose**

**

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Naia :** Eh bien ça pour être constructif… J'aimerais en avoir des comme ça plus souvent !

Oui je sais que je suis méchante avec le petit Duo, mais c'est l'histoire qui le veut. Il n'empêche qu'il reste mon préféré dans la série. Seulement lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, il se trouve que ça ne pouvait pas être plus « gentil », ça aurait cassé le rythme et l'histoire aurait été moins « crédible » (si tant est qu'elle puisse l'être…)

Niveau fautes, c'est également un point très important chez moi, donc s'il en reste c'est vraiment des fautes d'inattention ou plus rarement des règles grammaticales que je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre…

* * *

Après une remarque concernant mes paroles en gras et en italique, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire un petit rappel pour expliquer à quoi tout cela peut correspondre :

**En gras : **les pensées du personnage dont on suit l'action (personnage actif). Généralement, sur un chapitre on suit toujours le même. Pour ce chapitre, par exemple, les paroles en gras seront celles d'Andréa.

_-En italique :_ des paroles de l'autre personnage dont le personnage actif se souvient. Idem, il s'agira toujours du même pour un chapitre. Pour celui-ci, par exemple, il s'agira des paroles de Duo dont Andréa se souvient.

* * *

**Il a tenu sa promesse…**

Andréa ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Une phrase qui voulait tout dire… et ne voulait rien dire en même temps. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi. Depuis deux jours, rien n'avait filtré.

La base scientifique n'avait pas sauté. Pour cela ils avaient échoué. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Jusqu'à maintenant. A présent elle pouvait disparaître. Avec ce qu'elle contenait.

Avec… la machine…

Lorsqu'elle était allée poser sa charge avec Duo, celui-ci avait été mortellement touché par des balles. Elle avait tout de suite su ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis Trowa était arrivé et l'avait entraînée de force vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas pu le persuader d'attendre un moment.

**Ai-je réussi ?**

Elle l'avait mis dans la machine. Mais elle avait été contrainte de l'y laisser. En ce moment il devait être prisonnier d'OZ. Battu, torturé à mort, comme elle-même l'avait été peu de temps avant lui.

Mais elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser… pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle savait qu'il en souffrirait, lorsqu'il reviendrait avec eux. Mais elle avait vécu la même chose, elle pourrait l'aider…

**Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés…**

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit, presque un an auparavant. Un serment. Le même que celui qu'il avait fait la veille de sa mort.

_-Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi…_

C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tenu sa promesse. A elle maintenant de tenir la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle en parle aux autres. Elle aurait du mal, elle le savait. Aucun d'eux ne lui avait pardonné la mort de Duo. Mais si elle pouvait le leur ramener ?

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la cafétéria. Ils s'y trouvaient tous, comme à leur habitude.

C'était étrange quand on y pensait. Environ un mois plus tôt, ils ignoraient presque complètement le jeune homme. Il était dans une période de profonde déprime, et ils avaient fini par le laisser seul et par ne plus s'occuper de lui.

Et voilà qu'Andréa ressurgissait alors qu'elle était morte, Duo reprenait goût à la vie, sans pour autant retourner avec eux, et il mourait soudainement. Et là, tous partageaient la même déprime.

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ils allaient réagir. Ils étaient si imprévisibles, parfois…

Elle inspira un bon coup et avança vers eux d'un pas sûr. Elle attrapa une chaise à la table d'à côté et s'assit à cheval dessus. Les pilotes la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle ne leur avait presque jamais parlé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Bon, vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt mais vous ne m'en avez pas vraiment laissé l'occasion, dit-elle sans leur laisser le temps de placer un mot. Ce que je vais vous dire est une information d'une grande importance. Dans la pièce où Duo est mort il y avait la machine. Avant que Trowa ne vienne me chercher je l'ai mis à l'intérieur, Trowa ne le savait pas et je n'ai pas réussi à vous le dire. Ce qui fait qu'il est peut-être encore en vie. Mais prisonnier de OZ. Je ne sais pas si vous apprécierez ce que j'ai fait, mais essayez au moins de me comprendre…

Les quatre garçons réfléchirent un instant à cette révélation. Andréa attendit anxieusement la sentence. Elle savait en tout cas que s'ils ne l'aidaient pas, elle irait toute seule. Elle ne le laisserait pas plus longtemps aux mains de l'ennemi.

-Je ne pense pas que nous soyons bien placés pour te dire si ce que tu as fait est bien ou non, dit Heero. Mais nous t'aiderons à le sortir de là, s'il est en vie. Tu peux en être sûre.

Andréa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien le prendre. Même si ce n'était probablement qu'une façade. Elle les remercia et repartit.

-Elle aurait pu nous le dire avant, déclara Wufei. Mais peu importe. Pour l'instant nous devons nous préoccuper d'aider Duo.

-Elle venait de le mettre dedans, c'est donc ça qu'elle a essayé de me dire…

-Ne te sens pas responsable, Trowa, lui dit Quatre. N'importe lequel d'entre-nous aurait agi comme tu l'as fait.

-Le principal n'est pas là, coupa Heero. Elle aurait pu nous prévenir avant, je suis d'accord. Mais la priorité reste à Duo. Il faut le sortir de là.

-Et vous devez admettre que nous lui sommes reconnaissants d'avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait, même si elle n'aurait pas dû, ajouta Quatre. Nous avons tous besoin de lui, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je veux dire que sa bonne humeur nous est nécessaire. Mais vous vous en êtes déjà rendus compte…

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Heero se remit à écouter les messages d'OZ. Il apprit ainsi facilement où était retenu le jeune américain. Il mit en place rapidement un plan avec les autres pilotes. Puis ils mirent Andréa au courant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle leur en voudrait de la tenir à l'écart.

L'attaque était prévue pour le lendemain, à la nuit tombée.

Ce soir-là, Andréa s'allongea sur son lit, mais ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. La proximité de ce moment tant attendu depuis deux jours la rendait nerveuse. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui. De les revoir. De la revoir. Mais elle saurait l'aider. Elle saurait quoi faire. Elle avait vécu la même chose…

Elle repensa au premier jour de leur rencontre. Elle vagabondait encore dans les rues à cette époque. Un peu comme lui. Ils avaient à peu près eu le même parcours, en regardant bien.

C'était sur une colonie assez éloignée de la Terre, en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle errait seule dans un quartier des plus mal famés. Elle s'était soudain trouvée face à quatre ou cinq jeunes qui semblaient s'être plus ou moins drogué. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle de bonnes intentions.

Andréa frissonna en se rappelant l'allure qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien de rassurant. Ils s'étaient approchés d'elle et avaient commencé à la malmener un peu. Elle s'était mise à crier tout en sachant que personne ne viendrait.

Et quelqu'un était venu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Un jeune garçon tout frêle qui faisait pâle figure à côté de ces gars baraqués.

**Il leur avait demandé de me laisser tranquille, et tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à faire, c'est de rire.**

Puis ils avaient littéralement jeté la petite fille qu'elle était contre un mur, ce qui avait eu pour don de le mettre hors de lui. Et il s'était battu contre eux tous à la fois, les mettant au tapis en peu de temps. Et presque sans effort.

**Il avait un aspect sombre et effrayant lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il s'est battu avec une telle rage cette nuit-là !**

Elle devait s'avouer qu'il lui avait fait peur. La fureur qui l'avait habité pendant ces quelques minutes l'avait terrifiée. Mais il était radicalement différent lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle. Il lui avait tendu la main avec un regard inquiet…

…**en me demandant si j'allais bien. Je n'ai pas dit un mot. J'avais peur de ce dont il était capable. Je me suis recroquevillée et il a sourit. Pour me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre, tant que je serais avec lui. Et je l'ai suivi.**

Il l'avait conduit dans son couvent. Et trois mois plus tard elle était envoyée dans un autre. Mais ils avaient eu le temps de se connaître, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était pas violent, comme sa bagarre pouvait le laisser croire. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle.

Mais elle garderait toujours cette image de lui, diable noir sortant de l'obscurité et se battant avec acharnement pour la protéger. Alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

**DarknessChild…**

Elle s'endormit enfin, cette vision devant les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain passa trop lentement au goût de tous. Ils tentèrent de tuer le temps en discutant tous ensemble. Les quatre garçons essayèrent de voir ce qui avait séduit Duo dans cette jeune fille au caractère si imprévisible. Ils lui demandèrent donc de parler d'elle, et de la façon dont ils s'étaient connus.

Elle hésita un moment, puis l'envie de se confier l'envahit. Ainsi que le léger espoir qu'en la connaissant mieux ils en viennent à l'apprécier. Elle avait toujours senti qu'ils avaient du mal à l'accepter dans leur groupe. Elle se mit à parler.

En entendant le récit de la nuit de leur première rencontre, les garçons sourirent intérieurement. Ils reconnaissaient bien là leur ami. Toujours à aider tout le monde. Et principalement les jeunes filles dans ce genre de situation.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ils étaient tous déjà prêts depuis longtemps, et bouillaient d'impatience. Le plan en lui-même se déroula rapidement et sans difficulté. Ils se séparèrent pour chercher Duo plus rapidement. Bien entendu, ce fut Andréa qui le trouva.

Elle arpentait silencieusement un couloir vide et mal éclairé, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'elle croisait. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait nerveuse. Serait-il en vie ou prêt à être mis dans la machine ? Et dans quel état serait-il ?

Non, ça, elle le savait. Mieux que personne. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait le trouver avant les autres. Eux ne pourraient pas le comprendre.

Elle arriva devant une porte en fer qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Andréa jura. Encore une influence de son ami. Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose pour l'aider. Rien.

-C'est pas vrai ! murmura Andréa. Je fais quoi maintenant ? A tous les coups il est là derrière. Pour une fois ils se sont foulés pour la sécurité, fallait que ça arrive maintenant.

Elle étudia la porte. En regardant bien elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de clé. Un minuscule bouton était caché sur le bord de la porte. Elle crut avoir rêvé. Ils avait eu peur que quelqu'un perde la clé ou quoi ?

Elle appuya sur le bouton en s'attendant à ce que rien ne se passe, et sursauta lorsque le battant s'ouvrit. Elle inspira un grand coup, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet. Elle lui rappelait sa cellule… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Elle tendit l'oreille. Un léger souffle lui parvenait. Léger mais comme apeuré. Il était là. Il l'avait entendue. Elle entra.

-Duo ? C'est toi ? chuchota-t-elle. C'est moi, Andy. Je suis venue te chercher.

Un sanglot lui répondit. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant ainsi la faible lueur du couloir pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle repéra alors son ami. Il s'était fait tout petit dans un coin, et la regardait avec des yeux effrayés.

Son visage était affreusement tuméfié. Andréa remarqua aussitôt un filet de sang au bord de ses lèvres, et une coupure sanglante au-dessus de l'œil gauche.

**Etant un pilote, ils ont dû le martyriser plus que moi. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… J'ai refusé d'y penser.**

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il détourna le regard. Elle prit son talkie-walkie sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je l'ai trouvé, dit-elle. Porte 15, couloir ouest. On vous attend.

**Je ne sortirai plus d'une pièce d'OZ sans prendre mes précautions.**

Puis elle s'agenouilla à côté de Duo. Elle passa doucement sa main sur ses plaies, sans vraiment les toucher, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, près de la coupure. Le jeune homme se blottit contre elle en pleurant silencieusement.

-Les rôles ont changé, c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, lui dit-elle.

Elle le serra délicatement contre elle et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux.

-Je vais t'aider, j'ai vécu la même chose.

Une larme coula de son œil énergiquement fermé.

_-La même chose…_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_à suivre... ->_ **La vie est un prix à payer**

**Rejet**

* * *

Salut ! Vous savez, je me demande comment je fais pour inventer des suites et des suites à partir de mes fins. Ai-je donc tant d'imagination que ça ?

A part ça… Vous pensez quoi de cette partie ? A croire que j'alterne action et déprime. Mais tant que ça marche…

**Duo (expression de bonheur suprême) :** Je suis revenu ! Je suis revenu !

**DA7 (goutte d'eau sur la tête !) :** Du calme, Mimi, c'était prévu de toute façon…

**Andréa :** Alors pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ?

**DA7 (vénère !) :** Parce que tu croyais que j'allais tout révéler ! Mais t'es malade ! **(portant soudain la main à sa bouche)** Oh mince, désolée, Andy, je voulais pas m'énerver, j'aime bien mes persos moi ! Mimi… Tu vas pas me punir, hein ? Dis ? TT

**Duo (goutte d'eau !) :** J'hésite. Andy, tu crois qu'elle va encore me sauter au cou ?

**Andréa :** J'en ai peur…

**DA7 (suppliante, à genoux même !) :** Te plaaaaaîîîîît…

**Duo :** C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

**DA7 (sautant au cou de Duo, bonheur intense) :** Merci Mimi-Shini ! Je t'adooooore ! Toi au moins tu es gentil, c'est pas comme les quatre autres ! D'ailleurs, ils sont où ? Je ne les vois jamais sauf dans la fic…

**Voix lointaine :** Ouaaaaiiis ! Regardez comment j'ai sauvé la Terre ! Je suis le meilleur !

Goutte d'eau générale…

**Duo :** Je crois qu'ils regardent la cassette de leurs exploits…

**DA7 (en pleurs TT) :** Ouin ! Ils préfèrent se regarder qu'être avec moooiii ! **(hurlant) **Bande de narcissiques ! De toutes façons ces vidéos sont nulles !

**Duo :** Merci, t'es gentille…

**DA7 (serrant son Mimi-Shini très fort contre elle) :** Mais non, sauf quand tu es dessus, Mimi !

**Andréa (à l'oreille de moi (!)) :** Je crois que tu l'étouffe…

Sur ce, après cette magnifique démonstration de leur bêtise suprême et de mon intelligence supérieure (pas la grosse tête, hein…), je vous dis à plus !

_DreamAngel7_


	5. Rejet

**La vie est un prix à payer**

**Rejet**

**

* * *

**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Naia :** Soit, si tu ne veux pas me faire de remarque constructive à chaque fois, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ! Mais vu que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier (d'ailleurs tu es la seule à reviewer… Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?), tu peux bien faire encore un léger effort ? lol Pour le temps qui passe entre l'aveu d'Andy et la « mort » de Duo, il s'est passé peut-être une semaine. Le temps est une donnée assez vague ici, je n'en donne pas de claires indications. Gomen. Et oui, elle le couve. Mais qui n'en aurait pas fait autant à sa place ? Elle a vécu l'horreur et à présent c'est celui qu'elle aime qui est passé par-là. Elle comprend sa souffrance et ne peut donc que vouloir le protéger, comme elle voulait qu'on la protège à l'époque.

* * *

Après une remarque concernant mes paroles en gras et en italique, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire un petit rappel pour expliquer à quoi tout cela peut correspondre :

**En gras : **les pensées du personnage dont on suit l'action (personnage actif). Généralement, sur un chapitre on suit toujours le même. Pour ce chapitre, par exemple, les paroles en gras seront celles d'Andréa, sauf àç la fin où l'histoire se place du point de vue de Duo. C'est donc lui qui pense..

* * *

Ils étaient revenus au lever du jour. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient ramené Duo. Vivant, très mal en point, mais en vie. Ils comptaient sur Andréa pour l'aider. Elle-même était déjà passée par là, elle savait ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Les quatre garçons devaient bien admettre qu'ils avaient fini par apprécier la jeune fille. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, et surtout ils lui faisaient confiance. Qui dit confiance dit amitié…

Après qu'elle les ait contactés par radio, ils avaient tous couru à travers la base sans se faire remarquer et s'étaient retrouvés devant une pièce noire dont la porte de fer était grande ouverte. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient enfin habitués au peu de lumière, ils avaient vu leur compagnon dans les bras d'Andréa, sanglotant comme un bébé.

Après autant de missions ratées ils avaient enfin réussi à faire sauter la base. Et la machine avec. Le tout dans un véritable feu d'artifice. Jamais ils n'avaient créé une explosion aussi spectaculaire. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle soit aussi forte, mais peu leur importait.

A leur retour, tous étaient allés se coucher pour tenter de dormir. En vain. Le seul qui dormit un peu fut Duo.

Il sait qu'il est en sécurité avec nous. Ça doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi… 

Andréa regarda son ami, pelotonné entre ses draps, comme s'il cherchait à s'y cacher. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant. La jeune fille avait une furieuse envie de le serrer contre elle, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, mais elle voulait avant tout ne pas le brusquer. Il fallait qu'il se repose.

Elle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, une jambe se balançant contre le mur intérieur, les bras entourant son genou gauche. Les volets étaient à peine entrouverts, afin de garder une certaine obscurité pour les yeux de Duo. Un mince rayon du soleil matinal atteignait le pied du lit.

Elle regarda entre les volets. La journée s'annonçait belle et agréable. Une magnifique journée de printemps. Mais elle n'en profiterait pas. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne laisserait pas Duo seul, elle ne lui ferait pas ça.

Il était instable, c'était sûr. Au point d'essayer de se suicider. Essayer ? Réessayer. Les autres lui avaient expliqué. Il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours la veille de son arrivée. S'il avait réussi…

**Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui… Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de vivre sans lui. Pas dans l'état où j'étais.**

-Je vais t'aider, Duo, murmura-t-elle en fixant les reflets de la rivière. Je vais t'aider, tu peux compter sur moi…

Le lit craqua. Andréa se retourna, mais Duo dormait toujours. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était déçue ou soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue. Qu'il profite de ce moment de repos.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention dehors. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par le chant d'un oiseau, posé sur un arbre tout près de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, le soleil tapait fort, et il faisait plus chaud. Andréa regarda sa montre. 14h35. soit quelque chose comme 7 à 8 heures de sommeil. La jeune fille s'étira.

Elle se tourna vers Duo. Cette fois, il s'était bel et bien caché sous les couvertures. Le lit était totalement défait, et ses pieds n'étaient même plus couverts. Andréa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva, et remit l'extrémité de la couverture sur les pieds du garçon.

Et elle se retrouva plaquée face contre terre par une poigne de fer. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de crier. Impossible de bouger.

-Duo, souffla-t-elle. Duo, c'est moi, c'est Andy, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte, mais Andréa ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle resta immobile, attendant une quelconque réaction. Le jeune américain se mit soudain à pleurer.

* * *

Quatre réfléchissait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'il avait ressenti la douleur d'Andréa, celle de Duo était restée absente. Il aurait dû savoir. Il aurait dû souffrir aussi. Alors pourquoi ?

Puis il pensa à une chose. La première douleur était apparue plusieurs jours après la première mort d'Andréa. Peut-être Duo n'était-il pas resté assez longtemps… C'était évidemment mieux, Quatre n'allait pas regretter qu'il soit déjà de retour sous prétexte qu'il n'avait rien senti.

Il n'était pas sûr de son raisonnement, mais il devrait se contenter de ça.

* * *

Les trois autres pilotes se demandaient quelles tortures leur ami pouvait bien avoir enduré pour être si amoché en aussi peu de temps. Ses blessures ne ressemblaient pas à celles d'Andréa, elles étaient plus… barbares. Ils devaient s'être défoulés sur lui. Combien de fois était-il mort ? Et comment était-il mort, aussi ?

Ils avaient dû essayer sur lui les tortures les plus cruelles et les plus douloureuses. Ils savaient qu'il avait un caractère fort, mais qu'en dire après tout cela ? Même si Andréa avait elle aussi été ressuscitée, avait-elle réellement vécu un martyr semblable ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Mais elle l'aiderait. Ça oui. Elle saurait l'aider. Forcément. Il le fallait…

* * *

Les jours suivants, Duo tenta de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes, avec l'aide de tous. Au premier abord, tout semblait aller bien.

Il prenait tous les repas avec eux et essayait de s'impliquer dans les discussions. Il lui arrivait même de dire quelques blagues. Elles n'avaient pas la même portée que celles d'avant, mais c'était déjà un bon pas de fait.

Il ne restait pas cloîtré toutes la journée dans sa chambre, bien que l'envie ne lui manquât pas. Au départ ses yeux étaient encore trop fragile. Il fallut les réhabituer peu à peu à la lumière, ce qui faisait qu'il ne sortait principalement que le soir.

-C'est une des conséquences de l'utilisation de la machine, expliqua Andréa. L'autre importante est le bruit. Un faible son peut nous sembler une véritable explosion au début. Et puis la peau. Elle devient fragile. Un petit rien peut nous créer un bleu de quelques centimètres.

Ce qui rend les tortures plus insupportables ensuite, songèrent les pilotes sans le dire. Mais Andréa avait vu leur mine maussade et avait compris.

Ils durent ainsi tous parler très bas, presque des chuchotements, et éviter d'activer les Gundams lorsque Duo était dans les parages.

Ils durent aussi faire attention que le jeune homme ne prenne pas de risque qui pourrait le blesser. Mais de ce côté-là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème. Duo les évitait de lui-même, paniqué à l'idée de la plus petite coupure, du plus petit bleu qu'il pourrait se faire.

Andréa lui accordait toute son attention, comme lui-même l'avait fait pour elle. Il ne disait rien, semblant accepter ce surplus de bienveillance.

Semblant. En réalité, en dessous de cette apparence de facilité et d'amitié, il ressentait une gêne et une rage immenses. Il tentait de garder ces sentiments au fond de lui, tout en sentant que ça ne durerait pas. Un jour viendrait où il exploserait.

* * *

Un matin, Andréa frappa à la porte. Il répondit par un grognement. Andréa sourit. Enfin un vrai bon signe ! Elle poussa la porte et entra. Duo était encore allongé sur son lit, et semblait à peine se réveiller. Les draps étaient sens dessus dessous.

**Pour pas changer !**

La jeune fille posa son plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table qui servait de bureau. Puis elle s'assit à côté de son ami. Il la regarda avec des yeux ensommeillés. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Au lieu de ça, elle tendit simplement la main et lui caressa la joue. Il eut un sursaut.

Andréa retira immédiatement sa main, et tenta d'ignorer la réaction de Duo. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt à accepter ce sentiment, comme elle l'avait été.

Elle se força à sourire puis lui dit :

-Tes yeux se sont réhabitués à la lumière, est-ce que ça te plairait de m'accompagner dans le bois ?

Duo la regarda avec une expression contrariée. Andréa comprit aussitôt. Son sourire s'effaça.

-Oh, fait-elle. Je suis désolée, je n'y avais plus pensé. Ils m'ont tout raconté, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur. Je n'aurais jamais voulu ça, mais je peux comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à le faire.

Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

-Mais je pense que… finalement… Tu devrais y retourner… pour… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Pour ne pas rester sur une mauvaise image… Tu as toujours aimé les forêts…

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas y aller, s'exclama-t-il avec fermeté.

Andréa sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de réaction. Elle reprit néanmoins.

-D'accord, on verra ça plus tard. Après tout, c'est normal…

Duo soupira et croisa les bras en fixant le sol d'un air énervé.

-Euh… Tu viendras quand même avec moi ? On…

-J'aimerai bien qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille aujourd'hui, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, lâcha-t-il.

-Duo… Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Andréa d'une petite voix inquiète.

Le ton qu'elle avait pris augmenta inexplicablement la colère de l'américain. Il tenta de ne pas éclater, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Mais sa voix n'avait rien de calme quand il répondit.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Andréa. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait avec autant de hargne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider, et voilà comment il la remerciait ! Elle se leva à contre cœur.

-Je suis désolée si je te gêne, dit-elle avec brusquerie. Je vais te laisser, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, ne prends pas la peine de me chercher, tu ne me trouveras pas.

Duo se leva d'un bond.

-Va où tu veux ! cria-t-il. De toute façon je m'en fiche ! J'en ai marre que vous soyez toujours sur mon dos ! A faire semblant de me comprendre ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME COMPRENDRE !

Andréa pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-Moi aussi j'ai vécu ce qu'ils t'ont fait, sanglota-t-elle. Si quelqu'un était capable de te comprendre, c'était moi.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte. Duo aurait voulu la rattraper, s'excuser, mais la colère qui l'habitait l'en empêchait. Il n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Il donna un grand coup sur le mur, sans se soucier de se faire mal.

**Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit après elle que je m'emporte ? Elle a tout fait pour m'aider. Elle est tout pour moi…**

Il regarda sa main. Elle virait lentement au bleu. Mais il se fichait bien de la douleur, bien qu'elle soit accrue à cause de ses quelques résurrections. La douleur qui était soudain apparue dans son cœur était bien plus grande.

Il avait fait pleurer Andy. Il l'avait fait souffrir.

* * *

Andréa courut hors de la propriété, passant devant les pilotes sans les voir. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, surpris. Puis ils comprirent. Il fallait s'y attendre. Après avoir vécu une horreur semblable on peut devenir instable, à tel point qu'il devient facile de blesser les gens qu'on aime. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Ils se dirent que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes. Grossière erreur…

Ce soir-là, au retour d'une mission qu'ils avaient accomplie sans Duo, ils apportaient une nouvelle douloureuse avec eux. Et un cadavre.

Lorsque Duo le vit, il pensa devenir fou. Il courut jusqu'à lui, s'agenouilla et prit le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille aux yeux de sang. Des yeux grands ouverts, emplis d'une infinie tristesse.

Andy était morte. Pour de bon. Elle s'était tuée de désespoir. La machine n'existait plus. Duo poussa un hurlement déchirant. C'était la fin de tout. Elle s'était suicidée à cause de lui. Heero se pencha vers elle et lui referma les yeux.

Des yeux de sang qui ne verraient plus jamais la lumière du soleil.

_Des yeux de sang qui portaient en eux la destinée du monde…_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_à suivre... ->_ **La vie est un prix à payer**

**Une tombe pour se souvenir**

_(Finale)_**  
**

* * *

Eh bein eh bein ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur faire subir à mes pauvres petits! Je suis cruelle, allez dites-le !

**Andréa et Duo :** Tu es cruelle !

**DA7 (désespérée) :** Y'en a pas un pour me soutenir… Quand je pense que ce sont mes deux préférés ! Mes chouchous !

**Duo :** Il ne fait pas bon être tes chouchous, vu comment tu nous maltraites !

Bref. Je suis atroce, il faut l'avouer. Quelle horreur que cette fic ! En attendant, y'en a qui aiment.

**Duo (en pleine scène tragique) :** Andyyyy ! Reviens-moi, je ne voulais paaaaas !

Irrécupérable. Bref. Y'a plus d'Andréa, plus de machine… Duo va re-sombrer dans la déprime ? Sûrement. Va-t-il y avoir une suite ? Vu que j'en fais à partir de tout et n'importe quoi… Peut-être…

**Andréa :** Dreamy, j'ai pas pigé la dernière phrase… Tu m'expliques ?

**Duo :** J'ai rien compris non plus.

**DA7 :** Ça veut dire que les pilotes ne s'en sortent pas sans Duo, et là Duo il est plus _utilisable_ (ok l'expression est mal choisie…) à cause de la mort d'Andy. Conclusion, on peut dire que la mort d'Andy peut changer le destin du monde.

**Duo et Andréa :** Ok.

Ecrivez-moi ! A la prochaine…

_DreamAngel7_


	6. Une tombe pour se souvenir

**La vie est un prix à payer**

**Une tombe pour se souvenir**

_Finale_

_

* * *

_  
_Réponses aux reviews :_

**raziel :** Hm… Peut-être en effet y suis-je allée trop fort. Du moins à première vue. Il faut se mettre à la place des personnages, regarde tout ce qu'ils ont vécu : torturés un nombre incalculable de fois, à mort, cela va sans dire, ressuscités… Avec les effets secondaires que cela a apporté (amplification des sens jusqu'à l'extrême, voire l'insupportable). Je pensais l'avoir assez démontré, mais cela les a beaucoup affectés, ils sont devenus extrêmement fragiles psychologiquement. Du coup, un rien peut prendre des proportions énormes à leurs yeux. Pour Andy, c'est exactement ça. Elle pensait pouvoir aider Duo, et par-là même se reconstruire elle-même. Malheureusement ça n'a pas été aussi facile, elle a été incapable de se reconstruire suffisamment, et une seule phrase de Duo, un peu dure, lui a aussitôt fait croire qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir. (accessoirement je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était morte à bord de sa machine… J'ai seulement dit que la « machine à ressusciter » n'existait plus)  
Je considère donc être encore crédible. La seule chose qui ne soit pas crédible dans cette histoire, si tu tiens vraiment à me trouver un gros défaut, c'est la machine en elle-même. Tu critiquerais ça que je pourrais comprendre. Maintenant il se trouve que visiblement tu n'apprécies pas mes fics. Je peux le concevoir (tout de même, je ne suis pas une déesse de l'écriture). Excepté que dans la fic précédente, tu n'as pas expliqué ce qui te déplaisait, et qu'ici encore, tu me sembles légèrement… agressif. Je conçois qu'on puisse ne pas apprécier mes écrits, mais j'apprécierais un minimum de respect pour le temps que j'y ai passé et le cœur que j'y ai mis. Merci.

**Naia :** Euh… oui je sais j'ai vraiment forcé sur la dose… Mais j'avais prévenu, non ? Il n'a jamais été prévu que ce soit une fic joyeuse, loin de là. Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu… Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai déjà écrit des trucs plus joyeux ! lol Et aussi un petit tas de trucs pas joyeux du tout euh… vais me cacher ? J'aime énormément ces deux persos, mais l'histoire voulait que j'en arrive là. Je n'y peux rien, c'est pas ma faute, m'dame !  
Au niveau des phrases en gras, j'avais à l'origine utilisé un code couleur, malheureusement irréalisable sur ce site. Je n'ai fait que mettre en gras les phrases que j'avais mises sous une certaine forme. C'est embêtant, le code couleur était bien plus compréhensible, on faisait la différence à la fois entre les persos qui perlaient et la façon dont ils étaient perçus par le lecteur (pensées ou souvenirs d'un perso) C'est sûr qu'ici, ça rend beaucoup moins bien…  
Quant aux fautes… et à la qualité de certaines fics.. Je ne peux que t'approuver. Je suis moi-même en ce moment à la recherche de bonnes fics, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à en trouver. Soit elles sont bourrées de fautes (auquel cas je suis incapable d'en lire une ligne sans hurler…), soit elles sont assez mal écrites. Je ne veux pas démoraliser les ficeurs/ficeuses, parce qu'après tout, la pratique améliore, mais bon, ça n'est pas encore ça...  
Bon, et évite de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre, te plait ? #yeux de chien battu#

* * *

Après une remarque concernant mes paroles en gras et en italique, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire un petit rappel pour expliquer à quoi tout cela peut correspondre :

**En gras : **les pensées du personnage dont on suit l'action (personnage actif). Ici il y en aura deux différents. Je vous laisse les découvrir.

_-En italique :_ des paroles de l'autre personnage dont le personnage actif se souvient. Ici il y en aura deux aussi que je vous laisse également découvrir.

* * *

-Papa, qui est-ce ?

-Qui donc ?

-La personne que tu vas voir au cimetière aussi souvent ?

Heero soupira. Il regarda cette jeune adolescente qui l'avait adopté, lui, malgré l'hostilité qu'il lui avait manifestée. A l'époque elle avait à peine 10 ans, et elle voulait à tout prix rester avec lui. A présent elle en avait 15. Cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Il l'avait trouvée abandonnée dans un village en ruines, et l'avait emmenée pour lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Elle avait refusé d'y rester. Et étrangement, il s'était habitué à elle, allant jusqu'à l'adopter officiellement.

Elle avait atteint l'âge de rébellion, Heero le savait, pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais causé aucun problème. Elle était aussi sage qu'au premier jour. Un peu plus présente et moins naïve, mais toujours aussi gentille.

Et voilà qu'elle voulait savoir sur quelle tombe il allait se recueillir presque tous les week-end. Il savait que ce jour viendrait. Mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec elle. Elle n'était qu'un bébé lorsque c'était arrivé.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il regardait les yeux de Hendra, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir de beau dans sa vie. Il l'avait élevée, et elle l'aimait en retour. Elle était devenue son but, sa seule raison de vivre.

Mais ses yeux… Des yeux étranges, comme on en voit rarement. La jeune Hendra était une albinos, et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme le sang…

-Papa ? Ça va ?

Heero secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui l'envahissaient. Allons, raconte, se dit-il. Partage ton souvenir avec elle.

-Alors, qui est-ce ? insista Hendra.

-C'était une fille à peine plus âgée que toi, répondit-il lentement, sentant les souvenirs remonter en lui en même temps que les larmes habituelles.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Moi ? Non. Pas exactement. Elle était… Il faut que je t'explique ce que je faisais à l'époque, pour que tu comprennes… Tu sais ce qu'étaient les pilotes de Gundam…

-Ce sont eux qui ont sauvé la Terre et les colonies de la dictature, répondit Hendra. Ce sont des héros.

Heero sourit. La propagande les concernant avait été bien menée après la guerre. Ils avaient été présentés comme les sauveurs de l'humanité, des sortes d'envoyés de Dieu. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette publicité, parce que trop optimiste, mais voir sa fille réagir comme ça l'amusait.

-Tu seras sans doute surprise d'apprendre que j'en faisais partie.

Hendra resta bouche bée. Elle ne se doutait pas que l'un de ses plus grands héros l'avait adoptée et vivait avec elle, jour après jour ! Elle ne songea pas une seconde qu'il pouvait mentir. Elle savait qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Heero poursuivit.

-Au départ nous étions cinq…

-Vous avez _toujours_ été cinq, coupa Hendra.

-Faux, rétorqua Heero.

Il lui raconta alors l'arrivée d'Andréa McDeap, la façon dont elle était morte, la première fois. Mais comment expliquer qu'elle avait perdu la vie un si grand nombre de fois ? Qui pourrait le croire ? Mais Hendra voulait savoir. Et Heero devait admettre qu'en parler lui faisait du bien.

Hendra s'identifiait facilement à la jeune McDeap. Peut-être à cause de cette particularité physique, ces yeux rouges. Même si chez McDeap la couleur n'était pas naturelle. Elle n'était pas albinos.

-Oh si qu'elle était naturelle, affirma Heero. Au départ il y avait un mélange de bleu et de rouge, de loin on aurait dit qu'ils étaient violets. Lorsqu'elle est morte, le bleu avait totalement disparu. Je me rappelle avoir tiré Duo en arrière, pour qu'on puisse s'en aller au plus vite, et j'ai remarqué ce changement de couleur. J'ai gardé cette image pendant plusieurs jours.

Il continua. Il raconta en détails la dépression de Duo, expliquant par-là même pourquoi OZ reprenait inexplicablement le pouvoir pendant une certaine période. La tentative de suicide. Et le retour d'Andréa.

Hendra ne dit rien. Plus Heero avançait dans son récit, plus la jeune fille se rendait compte de la cruauté d'OZ. Duo et Andréa étaient passés par des atrocités impensables. Ils avaient souffert au-delà de toute imagination.

Quand elle pensait que son père les avait vu se détruire petit à petit, l'un après l'autre, dans un tel enchevêtrement de morts et de résurrections…

-Après le suicide d'Andréa, continua Heero, Duo a tenté de la rejoindre, mais il n'a pas réussi, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Puis ensuite il a disparu. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.

« Aujourd'hui quand je vais sur la tombe d'Andréa, je rencontre souvent Quatre, Trowa, ou Wufei. Cette tombe est devenue notre seul point commun à présent. Andréa représente à elle seule tout ce que nous avons traversé, et notre espoir que Duo est encore en vie quelque part, et qu'il reviendra.

« Nous avons décidé que nous devions rester soudés. Nous avons chacun notre vie, mais nous tenons les autres au courant de ce qui nous arrive. Cette tombe symbolise peut-être le passé, mais le présent et le futur y sont aussi présents.

« Ainsi je sais que Trowa s'est marié, qu'il a un garçon et une fille de cinq et six ans, Quatre s'est marié également…

-Je le sais, coupa Hendra. Il a trois garçons et deux filles, je l'ai vu à la télévision !

-J'oublie toujours qu'il est très connu, fit Heero pensivement. Tout a tellement changé ! Wufei ne s'est pas marié mais il vit avec Sally. Et il n'a pas d'enfant, même s'il dit que Sally en veut un.

-Tu leur as parlé de moi ? demanda Hendra.

-Bien sûr !

-Mince alors ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je suis connue des pilotes de Gundam et surtout de M. Winner ! Si j'avais su qu'un homme aussi important me connaissait… Dis, je pourrais les voir un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchirais. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient d'accord pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que les pilotes à ce cimetière…

-Mais pas là-bas, dit Hendra. On peut aller les voir chez eux.

-Ils ne veulent pas mélanger leur passé et leur présent. Et dans un sens, je les comprends. Le seul endroit où nous nous voyons est ce cimetière. Mais peut-être seront-ils contents de te voir, enfin… Je ne sais pas, je verrais avec eux.

Il se leva du lit de sa fille.

-Bon, allez. Maintenant il est temps de dormir !

Hendra s'endormit en pensant à ces deux pauvres enfants que la vie n'avait pas gâtés. Elle se mit à rêver qu'elle retrouvait le pilote disparu, et que tous les autres la remerciaient de tout ce qu'elle avait mis en œuvre.

* * *

Une fine pluie de printemps tombait d'un ciel pourtant bleu par endroits. Hendra chercha par habitude l'arc-en-ciel qui devait inévitablement s'être formé quelque part.

Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 10 ans que McDeap est morte pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-elle. Papa est au cimetière, les autres y sont sûrement aussi…

Elle s'avança sans bruit entre les tombes, cherchant des yeux son père. Elle vit bientôt un petit groupe d'hommes et se cacha vivement derrière une haute pierre tombale. Elle observa attentivement chaque homme. Elle reconnut Quatre, pour l'avoir souvent vu à la télévision, et Wufei, parce qu'il était chinois. Le dernier était forcément Trowa.

Ils formaient un demi-cercle devant une petite croix en bois. Hendra distinguait vaguement un point rouge au centre. Mais elle n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était. La pluie s'arrêta de tomber et le soleil se mit à chauffer impitoyablement l'air.

Elle les voyait, tête baissée, semblant parler chacun à son tour. Malheureusement Hendra n'entendait rien, ils étaient trop loin. Puis ils relevèrent la tête, se dirent au revoir en se serrant dans les bras les uns des autres, puis ils se séparèrent. Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Hendra n'attendait que ça. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus visibles, elle s'approcha de la tombe et s'agenouilla devant, par respect pour la mémoire de cette jeune fille qu'elle appréciait sans la connaître.

Elle regarda la croix. Elle vit que le petit point rouge était en réalité un pendentif représentant un œil couleur sang. C'était sûrement ce qui les avait le plus marqués chez elle. La couleur de ses yeux.

Hendra se demanda qui avait eu l'idée de ce pendentif. Il lui semblait en tout cas que c'était un très bel hommage. Elle hocha la tête. Soudain une voix la fit sursauter.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Hendra se retourna, effrayée par le ton agressif de la personne. Elle vit un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de son père, les cheveux châtains coupés très courts. Un prêtre, pensa-t-elle en voyant sa tenue et sa bible.

Dès qu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille, l'homme sourit. Hendra remarqua alors qu'il semblait triste. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-Qui es-tu ? reprit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici auparavant.

-C'est parce que je ne suis jamais venue, répondit-elle.

-Tu la connaissais ? demanda-t-il en désignant la tombe du menton.

-Non, j'en ai simplement entendu parler. Mais mon père l'a connue, il m'a tout raconté sur elle. Et vous ? Vous la connaissiez ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que vous semblez triste.

Le prêtre hocha la tête.

-Tu es une très bonne observatrice… Oui, je l'ai vue plusieurs fois, il doit y avoir dix ans… Nous étions plus ou moins amis à l'époque. Disons simplement des connaissances. J'étais mécanicien, je la croisais de temps en temps… Ainsi que les autres pilotes.

-Donc mon père…

-Ton père était pilote ? Qui est-ce ? Trowa ? Quatre ?

-Non.

-C'est étrange, tu ne ressembles à aucun d'entre eux.

-C'est normal, expliqua Hendra, sûre à présent de sa sincérité et contente de parler à une personne qui avait connu son père lorsqu'il était lui-même pilote. J'ai été adoptée.

-Par qui ?

-Heero…

-Lui ? Adopter quelqu'un ? s'exclama le prêtre, surpris.

Hendra éclata de rire.

-Oui ! Ça n'a pas été facile de me faire accepter mais finalement j'ai réussi !

-Il doit avoir beaucoup changé, alors, dit-il avec mélancolie. A l'époque il aurait sûrement préféré rester seul.

-Vous voulez dire, sans les autres pilotes ?

-Oui. Tu as rencontré les autres ?

-Non, je les ai juste aperçus tout à l'heure. Du moins pour ce qu'il reste d'eux. Je veux dire… vous êtes sûrement au courant que l'un d'entre eux a disparu à l'époque de la mort de McDeap.

-McDeap ? Tu l'appelles toujours comme ça ?

-Oh, oui mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Moi je l'appelais Andy.

-Andy ?

Ce nom lui disais quelque chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

-Je sais, dit-il, c'est plutôt un surnom de garçon, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Soudain Hendra se rappela.

-Duo aussi l'appelait comme ça, dit-elle.

-Duo… Oui, c'est vrai. Nous avons pas mal de points communs. Dis-moi… est-ce que tu sais ce que pense ton père de lui ?

-Papa ? Il ne pense qu'à le voir revenir. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ne savent même pas s'il est encore en vie, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'espérer.

-Ils veulent le revoir ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il n'a pas vraiment fait grand-chose, le défendit Hendra. Il a été une victime, lui aussi. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais fait comme lui si j'avais été à sa place. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas retenté de se suicider après la mort de McDeap…

Il y eut un silence.

-Dis, tu sais que tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle ? dit-il soudain. Remarque, pour une albinos, c'est normal. Pour elle ça l'était moins.

Le jeune homme était de plus en plus triste à mesure qu'il parlait d'elle. Ça devait faire longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas parlé.

-Au début ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, tu sais…

-Non, ils étaient violets, dit Hendra.

-Ah, il t'en a parlé ? Il t'a vraiment _tout_ dit apparemment. Il t'a parlé de la… machine ?

-Oui. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à y croire.

Hendra se tourna vers la croix et effleura le pendentif du bout des doigts.

-La pauvre, dit-elle sans s'en apercevoir. Je me demande combien de fois ils l'ont fait revenir à la vie… Tout ça pour rien…

-Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir !

Hendra sursauta. Il commençait visiblement à s'énerver. Il devait beaucoup l'aimer. Peut-être même était-il jaloux de Duo. Peut-être… lui en avait-t-il voulu de tout ce qui était arrivé ensuite…

-Elle était trop jeune… Elle avait l'avenir devant elle, un très bel avenir, elle était brillante, intelligente, belle. Elle avait vraiment tout pour elle… Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'engager, ni devenir pilote. C'est cela qui l'a tuée. Tout ça pour retrouver un ami qu'elle avait perdu de vue, et qu'elle aimait, alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de le détester.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue ? Pour retrouver quelqu'un ?

-C'était un pilote ? demanda doucement Hendra.

-Oui, un pilote minable, incapable de la protéger comme il aurait dû. Et elle, elle l'aimait, la pauvre. Depuis leur première rencontre. Son plus grand amour, disait-elle. Il s'est fait tuer et ressusciter de la même manière. Et elle a tout fait pour l'aider, tout. Mais lui l'a repoussée, et c'est ce qui l'a tuée définitivement.

Il pleurait de rage maintenant. Ses poings étaient serrés à en être blancs.

-Espèce de minable, murmura-t-il. Elle est morte à cause de toi. Andy, j'ai tout gâché…

-Vous… Mais…

Tout à coup Hendra comprit. La vérité lui apparut comme une évidence.

-Duo Maxwell ? murmura-t-elle.

Le prêtre releva la tête.

-C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte. Parce qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'ai pas su la protéger, alors que je le lui avais promis. Les autres veulent me revoir, tu dis ? Ils ont pourtant toutes les raisons de me haïr. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée au suicide. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, de me laisser respirer…

**J'en ai marre que vous soyez toujours sur mon dos !**

-Elle seule pouvait me comprendre, et je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

**VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME COMPRENDRE !**

-Je lui crié de s'en aller…

**Va où tu veux ! De toute façon je m'en fiche !**

-J'ai magnifiquement réussi à lui faire croire que je la haïssais, tu te rends compte ! Mais je l'aimais ! _Je l'aimais plus que tout !_ C'était mon seul amour, et j'ai causé sa perte.

_-Moi aussi j'ai vécu ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Si quelqu'un était capable de te comprendre, c'était moi._

Hendra posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas.

-Arrêtez de vous torturer comme ça, ça ne sert à rien. C'est merveilleux que vous soyez encore en vie ! Mon père sera heureux de vous revoir, et les autres aussi ! C'est leur vœu le plus cher !

Il releva la tête, l'air effrayé.

-Ne leur en parle pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas les revoir, je ne… suis pas encore prêt.

-Mais promettez-moi que vous viendrez…

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, ce soir-là, Hendra se sentait joyeuse. Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son père. L'ami tant recherché était vivant, et elle avait parlé avec lui.

Elle hésita longuement. D'un côté, elle avait cette bonne nouvelle qui pouvait rendre son père heureux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait presque promis à Duo de ne rien dire. Presque. Non, elle n'avait pas promis. Mais Duo lui faisait confiance…

Peut-être, mais il serait sans aucun doute heureux de voir par lui-même que ces anciens amis l'aimaient encore.

Je vais lui dire, décida Hendra en pénétrant dans la maison.

-Papa ! Papa ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Heero entra précipitamment dans le vestibule.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu ne vas jamais me croire !

Et effectivement il ne la crut pas. Ou ne voulut pas. Elle lui raconta tout, les remords de l'américain, sa peine… Heero écouta sans rien dire, remuant dans sa tête les moindres paroles de sa fille. Si elle avait parlé à Duo dans l'après-midi, cela changeait bien des choses.

-Il m'a dit qu'il venait très souvent, quand vous n'étiez pas là-bas, ajouta Hendra. Il sera là demain, il veux encore parler un peu avec moi. Il dit que je lui rappelle Andy. McDeap, quoi.

-Ma chère Hendra, je te remercie, même si je n'approuve pas que tu nous ais espionnés.

Il lui fit un sourire, puis partit téléphoner. Le lendemain, il accompagna Hendra jusqu'au cimetière. Arrivés au portail, la jeune fille s'arrêta. Heero se tourna vers elle. L'expression de sa fille l'inquiéta.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment.

_- Espèce de minable. Elle est morte à cause de toi. J'ai tout gâché…_

Heero avait appris à prendre au sérieux les pressentiments d'Hendra. Ils s'étaient toujours révélés vrais, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Et là elle semblait effrayée.

**J'aimerai me tromper. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais… cela peut vouloir dire qu'il n'est pas venu.**

Hendra ne savait pas encore interpréter la force de ces sentiments. Elle pouvait dire si c'était bon ou non, mais elle était pratiquement incapable de savoir si c'était vraiment important, à part quelques rares fois. Et d'autres où elle s'était trompée.

**Ce n'est rien. Il n'est pas ici, c'est tout.**

-Tu veux que j'y aille seul ? demanda Heero.

-Non, ça va aller. De toute façon, s'il te voit, il s'en ira.

Hendra inspira un bon coup et avança. Ils marchèrent rapidement entre les tombes, puis, à l'approche de celle d'Andréa, Heero se prépara à se glisser derrière la grande pierre qui avait caché Hendra la veille.

Mais il fut arrêté dans son geste. Hendra stoppa net. Une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Puis elle se précipita en hurlant vers la tombe.

Elle tomba à genoux devant le corps d'un prêtre.

Heero s'avança, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Cet homme avait vécu dix ans dans l'ombre et le remords pour réussir enfin son suicide, le jour où un de ses amis le retrouvaient. Dix ans pour rien…

Heero releva sa fille et l'éloigna de la tombe.

-C'est fini, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Tout est fini maintenant. Tout est enfin fini, avec dix ans de retard. Ils étaient déjà morts avant qu'Andréa ne revienne…

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était illuminée des sirènes de police et le cimetière était rempli de policiers et de curieux. 

Les quatre derniers pilotes étaient regroupés tout près de l'endroit où le corps de Duo avait été trouvé. Le rapport du médecin-légiste montrerait qu'il s'était suicidé la veille en fin de journée.

Hendra était blottie dans les bras de son père. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Pour elle, c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait poussé à ce geste. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était faux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait perdu foi en la vie.

Cela remontait à une dizaine d'années…

-Je suis content de te connaître enfin, dit soudain Quatre, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis le temps qu'Heero nous parlait de toi. Il a beaucoup changé, grâce à toi.

-Il a… beaucoup changé…

Malgré elle, Hendra esquissa un sourire à travers ses larmes. C'étaient les paroles de Duo.

-Nous avions hâte de rencontrer celle qui a ouvert le cœur du soldat parfait, ajouta Trowa.

-Vous savez ce que je pense ? demanda Heero en se tournant vers la tombe d'Andréa. Nous devrions peut-être oublier la barrière que nous avons érigée entre notre passé et notre présent. Nous avons une seule vie, et… j'ai vraiment envie de voir comment vous vivez !

Hendra regarda son père, ravie. Les autres hochèrent la tête et sourirent.

* * *

Z'avez aimé ? Il y en a qui ont beaucoup apprécié que Heero ait une fille. Moi j'ai trouvé que ça le faisait bien, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Et puis visiblement, elle avait sa place dans l'histoire.

Et j'ai trouvé ma fin _ma-gni-fi-que_ ! (pas de grosse tête, je le répète !) C'est vrai, la fin était courue d'avance. On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, ça devait mal finir d'une façon ou d'une autre. On m'a dit que c'était très beau (merci !), et très triste (ça va ensemble…). Ma cousine était vénère, même si elle est du même avis. Elle m'a carrément demandé de faire une suite. Mais je ne sais pas, s'il y a une suite, il n'y aurait ni Duo ni Andréa, puisque la machine n'existe plus (quoique…). C'est peut-être pour ça que j'hésite. Z'en pensez quoi, vous ?

**Heero :** Moi je trouve ça très beau, même si un de mes amis meurt ici.

**DA7 (super étonnée, et il y a de quoi !) :** T'es là, toi ? Et les autres ?

**Tous :** Ici !

**DA7 (étonnée et ravie) :** Wouaou ! Génial ! Trop fort ! Vous avez abandonné vos cassettes pour venir me voir !

**Wufei (qui, je crois, ne m'aime pas vraiment, pas plus que Heero d'ailleurs… Mais pourquoi tant de haine !) :** Non, on est juste venus chercher Duo. On s'en va. Enfin !

Et là je m'écroule en pleurs sur le sol. TT'

**Quatre :** Eh ! Pleure pas comme ça, il te reste Andy !

**Andréa (l'air terrifiée. Pourquoi ? Oo) :** Nooooooon ! Pitié ne me laissez pas iciiiiiii !

**DA7 (à l'agonie (non non, j'exagère pas !) Ouin !) :** Non ! Il faut que je rende mes pilotes adorés et ma création me fuit ! Aidez-moi !

J'attends vos réactions ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, vous savez ? Et puis à plus, si je fais une autre fic.

**Les pilotes + Andréa :** Oh non ! Pas encore !

**Heero :** Je…

**Duo :** … ne…

**Trowa :** … veux…

**Quatre :** … pas…

**Wufei :** … être…

**Andréa :** … dedans !

**DA7 :** Ouiiiiiiiinnnnnn !

Salut !

_DreamAngel7_


End file.
